The After
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After everything is said and done, Chuck returned to Heaven with his Sister, Amara, to introduce her to everyone. He brings his archangels back first though, and everything's going great, except for one little thing; Gabriel is avoiding his brothers, much to everyone's concern. His brothers finally decide to take matters into their own hands.


They watched as Gabriel stood, slid his chair in silently, and left the room.

Chuck watched his son's retreating back, as did his sister, unsure as to the actual tension there as he did not have the ability to know everything about his Angels and despite them serving his Will they did have minds and lives of their own. His eyebrows met in concern at the absolute silence throughout the entire thing, it was unlike his Messenger, even as a small child he had always been _loud_ even if he didn't speak his personality made up for it, but now...

Now he was just _there._

Raphael watched him go in equal parts apathy and concern, despite what some might think he did care about his brothers, especially the Bright One.

Michael and Lucifer both sighed in loss, it had been when they had entered the room after all that the youngest archangel had all but excused himself and left. Ever since Father had returned and brought everyone back to meet his sister, their Aunt (it had gone great!) Gabriel need only get one look in at his two eldest brothers and he was gone, silently so that it took a moment to notice his departure most of the time.

But now it was as clear as day, he was avoiding them.

With another sigh of sadness the two stood from their own seats, bid their Father and Aunt a good night, and left the room. Raphael remained, leaning back in his chair as his dark eyes watched his brothers movements as they slowly grew smaller and smaller with each passing step. Chuck turned his attention to his remaining child, his eyes asking questions that he was intending to get answered.

"Raphael, do you have any idea as to why _this_ is happening?"

He had assigned his Healer to watch over his youngest brother and return to him with his findings, the only problem was that whenever he came to report back in the news was normal. Gabriel was playing with the fledglings, Gabriel was reorganizing his Towers, Gabriel was teaching his garrison's, Gabriel was off doing something on Earth. But, as he had reported back, whenever their eldest brothers came into the picture, he fled.

He simply left the area.

"Father, I have my suspicions, but none are confirmed."

Amara sat silently at her brothers side, she could feel his concern for his son over their bond and therefore if it was enough to make him concerned then she was as well. He had told her that these four were nothing if not inseparable, the closest of all his children.

Chuck leaned forward onto his elbows, staring at his son before him.

"Please feel free to share them Raphael"

The Healer nodded and did just that.

And they even alarmed their Aunt, who had only known them for a short period of time.

"I think Gabriel would have preferred to stay dead, as it is what he wanted in the first place"

"Elaborate"

His tone was sharp, full of power, a tone that the archangel knew not to disobey.

"Father, Gabriel...You gave him his horn, the _horn_ controls the end of days, when Gabriel blows upon his horn of Truth it is signalling the coming of the..Well...The apocalypse...And if I knew this then surely the others did. He knew too. He could never stand seeing Michael and Lucifer fight (none of us could) he was not a warrior he was a messenger, and when it came down to it, I fear that they may have put even more pressure on him to sound his horn then anybody. He does not want to get close again as he fears that it will all fall apart around him, like it had the first time."

He took a breath, "Father, when Gabriel went to confront Lucifer, he knew that he didn't have a leg to stand on despite Lucifer having fallen, he went into the fight knowing that he would lose, he went in wanting to lose. He never meant to be brought back by Metatron nor You. He was _done._ "

With that being said, Raphael nodded at his Father and Aunt before standing and leaving them as well. Amara sat silently by her brother's side, watching as he sighed deeply and wiped a tired hand down his face, it was hurting him dearly that his child would prefer Death then being home.

"I thought you said that they were inseparable?"

"They were sister, at one time, they were"

* * *

Michael lead them both down the hall, they had been whispering silently to one another as they passed his room doors and then Lucifer's, both coming to a stop in front of their youngest. They knew that Gabriel was upset, rightfully so, and they knew he was avoiding them. But it was the way he was expressing this emotions that had them concerned.

All three of them would have preferred it if he was screaming and shouting. Throwing things and breaking things. Ranting and raving the entire time.

The silence was disconcerting.

"Michael, what if this is a bad idea? What if it backfires?"

The elder shook his head, he already pretended they didn't exist, there was nothing worse then that.

"It won't Lucifer, I know it won't"

There was foot steps from behind them, coming down the hall closer and closer with each passing second. Soon they were joined by another, he who had his own reason's to be here. He may have told his father his thoughts but he had not mentioned all of them, Gabriel had reason to ignore him as well, he was not so kind to their youngest when all the shit had hit the fan.

"Thank you for waiting for me Brothers"

Michael and Lucifer nodded at their younger brother, both continuing to stare at the door before them both. It was silent on the other side. They had decided that if Gabriel would not come to them then they would go to him. It may be the wrong thing, but they would force him to interact with them.

Sighing deeply, and knowing that none of them wanted to do it, Raphael reached around his brothers and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response he reached down and turned the handle, pushing the door open gently and peering into the room.

"Gabby?"

Gabriel physically jumped, rising from his seat and spun to face the intruders in his door way. His eyes widened and then narrowed as his brothers all crowded into his room. He was being nice by avoiding them and yet they couldn't return the favor?

"What are you doing! Get out!"

Michael shook his head slowly, taking the brunt of his brothers glare at his movement, "I'm sorry brother, but we can't do that."

"Why the hell not! You were fine with ignoring me every time I would tell you _no_!"

"Gabby please give us an-"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Please give us a chance, we're sorry, so sorry that we did that to you, but please Gabriel!"

"Why should I? I told you what would happen! I _warned_ you, and what was it you told me? Do you remember _Lucifer_?"

Lucifer looked like a kicked puppy and Gabriel sneered at him, smiling viciously at the hurt expression.

"Let me remind you _Brother!_ You told me that I was nothing, not without any of you, I was _nothing,_ that I should be happy that you even give me the time of day. I was a poor excuse for an archangel simply because I would not pick up a sword and fight, why would I? I loved you, I loved all of you, I would have died for you...Its funny that I actually did isn't it? Ironic, the one you take a bullet for is the one who pulled the trigger"

This is what they had wanted, had expected, it was better that he was venting this way and not simply holding it it. Clearly all they had to do to get him to the point of snapping was come to him instead.

"Don't get me wrong...I love you, even after everything you did...But I wish I didn't..I want to hate you...But I can't"

Raphael stepped forward, carefully and calmly, staring out at his brother. Gabriel tracked his every movement.

"Please, Little Brother, let us make it up to you, let us try and make it better"

There was a brief pause as they feared he would shoot them down, this wouldn't work if he shot them down. He looked like he was fighting his own internal battle, but they waited patiently for him to come to his decision. Finally after what felt like a few eternities he threw his hands into the air and let out a sound that they had never heard from him before, a sound of defeat.

"Fine, whatever, its not like I get a choice anyway, do whatever you want, I don't even care anymore"

They were moving then, Gabriel was able to get a sound of surprise out as his two brothers rushed forward, grabbed him by the biceps and lifted him from the floor. Raphael smiled at him from where he remained near the door, turning and locking it behind him, lifting the key to the door up so he could see it, almost teasing him with it, and placed it on the small table near the door.

He kicked out in the air, trying to twist one way and the other, anything to free himself.

"What are you _doing!_ Let me go! Put me _down_!"

"As you wish baby brother"

But he wasn't going anywhere until his brothers decided he was, their grips to strong for him to break away from. He struggled though, even as they pulled him back towards his bed. He kicked his feet out at anything he could reach, smiling grimly when Lucifer let out a grunt and took a deep breath. He was shoved unceremoniously onto his bed, Raphael walking closer slowly, as if for dramatic affect.

It was working.

"Don't you dare touch me! Let me go you yahoo's!"

Raphael tsk'd as he came to sit next to him on the bed. Michael and Lucifer above him, holding his arms up securely, he was like a roll smooshed comfortably in between their stretched out legs. Micheal crossed his ankles together, toes digging into his upper side playfully, the younger angel let out a yelp and tried twisting away but Lucifer's legs blocked him and Michael's foot followed.

"Mike. Stop. It!"

"Hush you, let our dear brother finish his statement. Raphael, if you please?"

The healer nodded, and Gabriel let out a sigh as Michael removed his toes from his side, relief, he met his older brothers gaze with a cold glare. His older brother only chuckled at him.

"Gabe, as I was trying to say, you were dead and brought back, correct? You were reborn you could say, and as such, we must make sure you are a healthy baby boy, brothers does he have five fingers on each hand?"

His brothers made a production of counting his fingers, both exclaiming that he had five each; ten total. Smiling at him as he turned back towards his heated baby brother.

"And now we have to see if you have ten toes"

His eyes widened at what this meant and his struggles renewed, even as his brother switched places with Lucifer, Michael taking both of his arms in hand, Raphael scooting down, and Lucifer taking his spot at his side.

"Don't you dare! Michael let _go_!"

But before anything even happened, a hand grabbed at his left foot, and fingers dug mercilessly under his toes. He screamed out in surprise, his toes clenching only serving to make those fingers get stuck under his toes. Laughter, he had tried to hold back, spilled out from him in currents. He scratched one finger under his baby toe on the right foot and he screeched out.

His brothers knew just what buttons to push, how to push them, to get the right reaction they wanted.

The fingers moved from his toes, scratching along the arches and painting along the wrinkles that were created by his clenching toes.

But in this moment, all anger and all the hurt was forgotten as he pulled at his arms, crows feet at the corners of his eyes and laughter pouring from his mouth as his brother attacked his feet and toes relentlessly. He could never stand having his toes tickled and his brothers knew this very well.

"Raph! PLEHEHEASE! Youhou hahahave to stohohohop!"

And stop he did, but he should have known that that wouldn't be the end of it. His wiggling fingers on his foot may have stopped, but now he was gazing up at his second eldest brother, giggles still pouring from him despite him not doing anything. Lucifer smiled at the sound, raising his hands theatrically and cracking his knuckles. Slowly ever so slowly, he reached down, and his giggles increased in tempo.

Lucifer chuckled at him.

"Look at him guys! I haven't even done anything and he's already losing it"

He lowered his hands again and they all chuckled at the bright peals of laughter that spilled from their youngest's mouth, hands gently tugged at his top and pulled it up to reveal his quivering tummy to the eldest two. Lucifer smiled at it, his eyes travelling slowly up to meet his brothers whiskey golden gaze.

"Now this, this is my favorite spot, do you know why Gabe?"

He placed a single hand right on top of his belly, one would be fine with that but they did not know how merciless Lucifer could be with only one hand. He remembered, vaguely, when he was much much younger and one of his pranks had gone horridly wrong and he had broken his brothers right hand, Michael had yelled at him so bad that he had been fearful of even going near any of them for almost a week, Lucifer had caught wind and had talked to their brother about it and had come to find him, and with one hand had pulled him down into his lap and had tortured the snot out of him until he had cried and was begging for mercy, it wasn't until Michael had come as his knight in shining armor and 'saved' him (he uses that term very lightly) that he finally stopped.

Like he said, he was still very fearful of the one hand.

A finger dug into his pudgy tummy, making him squeak and tearing him from his memories. Lucifer was grinning down at him.

"Earth to Gabby, come in Gabe, come back to me! Do you know _why_ I love this spot?"

He shook his head slowly, a smiling slowly forming on his features, his brothers eyes were softer then he had seen them in the longest time. Lucifer leaned over him slowly, threateningly.

"Well then I'll tell you baby brother! You see, me and Michael had been playing tag in Father's garden, he was watching us from one of the trees he had taken a seat under, cradling little toddler Raphael in his arms as he put him down for a nap, and he had this twinkle in his eyes, the one you get Gabe when you happy and excited and about to doing something mischievous, and we wandered farther then we usually did and stumbled upon a bundle of blankets, Michael got all protective, you know, and pulled me behind him as we got closer and closer, he reached out and pulled the soft blanket aside and there in front of us was the cutest baby I had ever seen, big bright golden eyes, messy brown hair, it looked at us, reaching for its tiny little toes and giggled. Michael got to pick him up and hold him, as he was eldest, but then I got to hold him and he looked up at me with those big eyes and hushed himself to silence, but I, I wanted to hear more of those adorable giggles and I took my fingers and wiggled them into his tummy, and he-"

Gabriel squealed, honest to Dad squealed, fingers digging into his tummy, a finger poked at his belly button and swirled around it slowly before finally dipping in for a taste, he bucked his hips, and screamed with pure mirth when more fingers joined those ones, latching onto his sides and digging into the flesh with no mercy whatsoever.

"He made that sound! Do you know who that baby was Gabby?"

The younger angel opened his mouth to respond but only mad laughter spilled from him, Lucifer laughed, slowing his torture just a bit to allow him this.

"I dohohon-"

"Yes you do!"

"Mehehe?"

Lucifer smiled, digging sharply into his brother's hip bones, enough to gain the reaction he wanted. Gabriel yelled out in laughter, bucking high enough for him to slide his arms under his back, hugging him, laying his head down on his quivering tummy. Mean skillful fingers digging in on both sides causing him to jump again and bright peals of laughter to fall from his lips.

"It was you baby brother! And I fell in love with those wide twinkling eyes the very first time I saw them and that is why it hurts so much to see you so down"

He lifted his head off his tummy, and the messengers eyes widened, but before anything could be said, the elder took a deep breath, buried his face into his brothers tummy, and blew as hard as he could. Gabriel screamed, yelling in enochian for mercy, yelling things as another and another was blown that even had his brothers laughing along with him. He screeched when his brother growled and began to nibble.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, at that very moment, Chuck was walking with his sister down the hall to their rooms, intending on turning in for the night, when a loud screech filled the hall. Exchanging looks of surprise the two primordial beings spun in the direction of the sound. Chuck found himself outside Gabriel's bedroom door, and upon trying to open in and finding it locked, his eyebrows met in worry as he simply melted the lock with a simple touch and pushed the door open.

Father and Aunt stopped in the door at the sight that greeted them.

The youngest of their family was straddled to his bed, his arms held above his head by his oldest brother, the second oldest bent over his tummy, his face buried in it, and the third at the second's back, digging down under his knees. Mad happy laughter spilled from the angel underneath their merciless torture, his gaze turning to the movement in the door way.

"DAHAHAHADDHADY! AUHUHUNTHAHUTIE! PLEHEHEHEASSEHEHE HELP ME!"

Chuck chuckled at the beg for mercy, Amara smiling at her nephews shining eyes, the elder three stopped their movement at the sound of their Father's chuckles turning and looking over at him with goofy grins, blushing slightly at having been caught in the act. It seemed to the two oldest beings that the three had taken matters into their own hands.

"Boys...Are you having fun?"

The three exchanged looks, Gabriel busy using this opportunity to suck in gulps and gulps of air, nodding at their father's question. Amara turned to look at her brother, smiling at the sly look that crossed his face in the next moment, giggling behind her hand at his next response.

"Its a good thing they forgot about your wings, isn't it Gabe? I remember a time that I would have to intervene to get even Michael to stop"

He bid them a good night and led his giggling sister out of the room, both not missing the looks that the three eldest got. They made it to the end of the hall before a loud scream broke through the night time air.

It was a long time before they finally let him go, allowing him to curl up into himself. Lucifer laughed at him softly as he moved to take up his spot next to Michael once more, Raphael settling in on his other side. Gabriel glared at them but it lacked any venom because of the silly smile that still covered his red face.

"I...hate...all...of...you"

"Really? Should we go again baby brother?"

A finger poked at his side and he screeched as he rolled away.

"Uncalled for! SO uncalled for!"

They chuckled at him, smiling softly when his face split by a large yawn. Lucifer reached down with Michael, grabbing him once more, and pulling him up in the mass of feathers and bodies until he was snuggled in between them all, wrapped comfortably in their embraces, not allowing the unhappiness to break in once more.

"No! You. Come. Snuggle. NOW!"

Hours later, Chuck was doing his rounds one last time over his creation before he himself turned in for the night, and spied in on them. He smiled softly at them all, cuddled together as they had when they were little fledglings. Michael and Lucifer on the outside, Raphael and Gabriel in between them safely, both elders covering their younger's in their wings protectively.

Michael was absentmindedly petting Lucifer's wing and even he had to smile at the soft contented purr that escaped him.

Smiling softly, he backed out and shut the door with a silent click.

All was as it should be.


End file.
